Midnight Watch
by darkmystress00
Summary: Part 2 of the Cell Block Tango trilogy.


The smell of smoke lingered in the air. It seemed like they couldn't escape it no matter how far they traveled under the cover of darkness. Burning down the moonshine shack, hadn't been the best idea, but it had felt damn good. Daryl smiled into the darkness. Beth had a little kickass fighting spirit underneath that good girl exterior. It had surprised him. It really shouldn't have. He recognized the fact that everyone had stifled her back at the prison. They never saw her for her true potential, himself included. That was going to stop tonight. She was tough, and could take care of herself. She just needed to be taught.

"Think we're far enough away." He said quietly, crossbow dipped down lightly, but ready incase he needed to take down a walker. They moved through the trees until they found a one room hunting cabin, tucked between some trees. "We'll have to bunk down here. Ain't much, but it'll do for a night or two." She nodded, pulling her knife out of its holster. She wasn't stupid. She knew there very well might be walkers inside they would need to take down. Daryl flung the door open and looked around. Nothing in it except for a cot, a fireplace and a small desk, maybe it was a table-he couldn't really tell. He motioned for Beth to follow him in and then they shut the door, barricading it with the, surprisingly heavy, table. He perched himself next to the only window on the floor, quietly murmuring for Beth to go ahead and sleep, he'd take first watch. She nodded and slipped off her shoes before laying down in the cot.

It was a slow night. His eyes moved from the window to Beth and then back out the window. Slow nights sucked for being on watch, but they gave plenty of time for thought and planning. He needed to train Beth to fend for herself, not that he planned on ditching her. Everyone should have at least the basic survival skills under their belt in this fucked up world. As he sat at the window watching the dark for walkers, he got the distinct feeling he was being watched. He whipped around, crossbow at the ready. Why he had armed his crossbow he wouldn't have been able to explain to anyone. He watched his wide eyes as Beth was standing next to him, playing with the button on her jeans. "What're ya doing up? You got a couple more hours until it's your watch." She shrugged one shoulder. He lowered the crossbow back to his lap, suddenly very glad for the cover. The girl could give a man the wrong idea if she wasn't careful. He was fully aware she was an adult, with needs. Hell, he'd happened upon her having a naughty dream once or twice at the prison, the last time had been loud enough to wake her sister and send her scurrying into Beth's cell. Daryl made it seem like he just happened upon the scene as Maggie was waking her, but he knew what was going on, had known from the moment he heard the strangled groans and sighs she was making. To say it hadn't opened his eyes to the fact that she was a living breathing adult would have been a lie. He'd become fully aware of her after that night.

"Can't sleep." She walked closer to him and stared out the window. "It's so quiet out tonight." She said softly, but Daryl struggled to focus on her words. The whole length of her body was pressed along his side, and he was afraid to move. The most he could offer her was a strangled 'mm' in response. That was when his world turned upside down. Beth reached for the crossbow and set it down on the floor. When he turned to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing, her lips closed over his and he stopped being able to form coherent thought. His hands came up to tangle in the mass that was her blond hair. Gently she pulled his hands down to the hem of her yellow polo shirt. He didn't dare remove it yet. His fingers slid under the shirt, smoothing up her stomach and he relished in the contact of her warm skin against his rough hands. She was so soft. Not being able to take it anymore, he pulled his mouth away and pulled the polo over her head, tossing it across the small space. He wasn't going to be shy. He wanted her. If she wanted this, then he was more than willing.

His hands came up again, smoothing over her stomach, up her ribs to palm her breasts. His lips kissed a trail from her jaw, down her neck, over her collar bone until he was kissing and nipping the swell of her right breast. He felt her reach behind and soon the fabric of her bra was falling away. His lips caught a hardened nipple and he smirked into her skin when he heard her breath catch and the little groan she let loose. His hands swept the length of her before settling on the button of her jeans. "You're wearing clothes too you know." She sighed. He stiffened. He didn't want to take off his shirt and show her the scars that marred his back. He didn't want pity from her. He looked up at her, her nipple slipping from his mouth. This was Beth he was talking about. Beth who had seen his emotional scars earlier today and had hugged him and held on tight to show he was loved and cared about, and that everything was going to be ok. I didn't think she would react any differently to his physical scars. There was really only one way to find out. Slowly he pulled his shirt off and let it drop to the floor. Her hands slid to his shoulders. He fought the instinct to pull away. She leaned forward, his lips catching his again as her hands dipped down his back. He knew the moment she touched one of his scars because her gentle fingers traced the outline of the raised and damaged skin. She softly pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Can I see?" It was such a simple request, and she was giving him the option. He could say no. He nodded and turned so she could see his back in the dim moonlight filtering through the trees.

Her nimble fingers moved over every mark on his flesh. He'd expected that. What he hadn't expected was her lips to follow the motions, kissing and whispering to him, "We all have our own scars…" Sufficiently pleased with her work on his back, she placed her hands on his cheeks, looking into his eyes. "Daryl," She wanted him to see how serious she was in this moment, "we _all_ have our scars." It was all she said. She accepted him, just as he was, scars and mistakes, broken past and cloudy future alike. She accepted him. He pulled her forward, kissing her hotly. Her fingers went to the button of her pants and quickly undid them pushing them down her thighs and stepping out of them. His mouth watered at the sight of her near naked. He could feel himself straining against his pants. His hands went to her hips pulling her to straddle him. He could wait until he made sure she was taken care of first. He wasn't a complete asshole. His fingers pushed aside her panties and slid up into her wet heat. God, she was wet and ready. He was in near pain, straining against his pants. She groaned loudly before leaning down and breathing into his ear. "Daryl…I want you." She panted hotly. "Don't make me beg." It was all the encouragement he needed. He unzipped his pants almost sighing at the relief of pressure.

He pulled her hips down, groaning loudly as her tight wet heat surrounded him. He had to take a couple deep breaths before he continued. He was so close to losing it like an inexperienced teen. He wasn't the most experienced person, but damn that would be a bad show especially for Beth on her first time. She made several small moves above him before her hands settled on his shoulders and she began to move herself up and down on him. Her moans matched his as they moved together, creating a rhythm that was quickly driving them closer and closer to the edge. Beth threw her head back as his lips closed around a nipple, and she bucked down on him seating him all the way to the hilt. He gripped her hips and ground them together, his thumb rubbing against her sensitive nub. That was all she needed and she cried out as her muscles clenched around him. He followed her over the edge with one last thrust.

A loud bang drew his attention to the shack. Daryl blinked looking around and taking stock of what was going on. His crossbow was on the ground, he was fully dressed and Beth was still sound asleep on the cot. He made to move and then grimaced. He'd gone off in his pants like a teen having his first naughty dream. He thumped his head against the window sill. This was so embarrassing, at least Beth had slept through his humiliation. He'd just have to wait until morning to be able to clean himself up. He felt the tips of his ears redden. God he felt like an idiot, but, he had to admit, that dream had felt real and damn good. He looked over at Beth one more time before turning his attention to the dark outside. He needed to be careful, or he would find himself biting off more than he could chew.

Beth slit her eyes open to stare at Daryl through the dark. She wanted to grin like a fool. She wasn't the only one to have naughty dreams. The sounds he'd made had been downright sinful and she wished she could have been there with him. Even now, she could tell she was wet for him and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. She rolled over and took a deep breath. She'd have to make time to take care of herself, or she was going to do something extremely stupid. It was best for now to keep tonight under her cap. She closed her eyes and tried to forget tonight. Tomorrow, might not be so bad.


End file.
